Atrapado
by TabaCat Stoner
Summary: Me atrapaste Wólfram. Yo ya no puedo escapar de ti, ya no quiero escapar de mis sentimientos. Se que, si no lo digo ahora me enfrentare a ese horrible futuro que vi, en el que tu no estás aquí


Me desperté a la mitad de la noche. No sabía el porqué. No me despertó ningún fuerte sonido, ningún mal sueño del que escapar. Mis ojos solo se abrieron en mitad de la noche trayéndome de regreso a la plena consciencia.

Afuera el viento azotaba las ramas de los altos arboles contra las ventanas. Ocasionalmente se podía escuchar el golpetear de los pasos de caballos y soldados en sus patrullas nocturnas.

Ya llevaba casi un mes sin viajar a la tierra. Pero las cosas estuvieron tan complicadas últimamente que temía lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo allá. Podría solo estar unas horas en mi hogar y descubrir que en Shin-Makoku habían pasado meses.

Sonreí, por lo general gobernaba de manera despreocupada, yo mismo me reía cuando mis súbditos y amigos lo comentaban. También sabia los rumores y comentarios que circulaban sobre mí en otros reinos... sobre todo en entre los humanos. Solo era en estas horas nocturnas cuando me invadían los temores ¿estaría gobernado bien? ¿Estarían a gusto mis súbditos? ¿Podría detener la inminente guerra?

Sacudí mi cabeza velozmente. Intentando alejar los malos pensamientos que solo lograrían confundirme, mi deber era confiar en mis instintos y en mis consejeros, al fin y al cabo hasta ahora no había hecho nada irreparable y había mejorado las relaciones con bastantes países extranjeros.

La vida en el Palacio Pacto de Sangre era mayormente tranquila, los ocasionales problemas que generaban los inventos de Anissina y los artefactos sagrados que utilizaba Shinou para sus travesuras resultaban mayormente divertidos.

Mi mente vago hasta el día que, con Wólfram incursionamos en nuestro futuro.

Nunca estuve molesto con él, yo comprendía que yo no era siempre agradable con el... con mi prometido.

Es verdad la idea me resultaba molesta desde un principio. El chico me resultaba incluso desagradable. Pero habían pasado muchas cosas desde que había llegado aquí. Descubrí su lealtad, su carisma, su amabilidad y esas partes de su personalidad que intentaba mantener ocultas. Ya no era para mí solo ese príncipe engreído y egoísta que conocí... cierto, tal vez seguía siendo ese príncipe, pero ahora esas cosas ya no me parecían tan malas.

Toque mis labios con las yemas de mis dedos. Seguía pensando en ese beso. Fue un único beso, pero aun recuerdo el latir acelerado de mi corazón cuando se acercaba a mi tan lentamente. El toque de sus manos en mi pecho.

Y luego por un momento horrible, creí que lo perdía, lo vi irse de mí con otro hombre, alguien tan apuesto como él, una persona que definitivamente me superaba. Comprendí en ese momento los verdaderos sentimientos que tenia por él.

Murata dijo "ambos vieron sus peores temores para su futuro de pareja". Mi temor era perderlo pero nunca lo hubiera aceptado.

Entonces recordé la angustia que sentí cuando creí que estaba muerto, la impotencia de sentir que mi poder no era suficiente para salvarlo. Cuando lo vi derrumbarse ante mis ojos, algunas murallas cayeron con él.

Voltee a verlo, siempre dormía a mi lado, pero casi nunca me percataba de su presencia. Se levantaba mucho antes que yo para entrenar con los soldados o para atender a Greta. Nosotros no éramos casi nada pero aun así compartíamos una hija. Cuan irónico era eso.

Su cabello rubio estaba despeinado y su camisa rosa dejaba ver uno de sus hombros. Tenía la boca ligeramente abierta en su profundo sueño. Esta noche dormía tranquilo. Wólfram tendía a hablar en sus sueños.

Como si su cuerpo sintiera mi mirada sobre él. se volteo en la cama para quedar mirando el techo aun dormido.

Mis manos se movieron hasta tocar su pecho, allí donde podía sentir su relajado sueño. Desee poder sus ojos verdes. Desee entonces poder decirle lo que sentía sin la vergüenza que me acompañaba cuando estaba con él.

Me acerque a él con cuidado, inclinándome suavemente sobre él. Pretendía memorizar cada detalle de su rostro. Era lo más cerca que llegaría a estar jamás de él.

Mientras lo estudiaba de cerca repentinamente abrió los ojos. Sus ojos verdes me miraron asombrados, reflejando la verdadera inocencia de su corazón. Un suave sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y en ese momento ya no pude contenerme toque su rostro con mis manos y lo bese.

Wólfram ahogo una exclamación pero no respondió. No hizo ningún movimiento en lo absoluto. Avergonzado me separe de él.

\- Lo siento. No pretendía asustarte.

Aparte las mantas para levantarme, pero antes de llegar muy lejos Wólfram se recupero de la sorpresa, me agarro por un brazo y me tiro en la cama. Ahora el mirándome desde arriba con sus brazos a cada lado.

\- ¿Que es lo que pretendes debilucho? ¿acaso sabes lo que me cuesta contenerme contigo? ¿es que quieres hacerme las cosas mas difíciles?

Su voz, pese a tener la rudeza de siempre, también era suplicante. Un verdadero tono de dolor. Me sentí culpable.

\- Me atrapaste Wólfram. Yo ya no puedo escapar de ti, ya no quiero escapar de mis sentimientos. Se que, si no lo digo ahora me enfrentare a ese horrible futuro que vi, en el que tu no estás aquí.

Alce mis manos para tocar su rostro.

\- Pues qué bien. Porque se te acabo el tiempo.

Me beso con fiereza, me beso con toda su pasión contenida. Rodee su cuello para atraerlo aun más hacia mí, con tanta fuerza que cayó sobre mí, su cuerpo presionándose contra el mío. Sin poder evitarlo solté un gemido.

Wólfram se separo un poco de mi y sonrió con descaro.

\- No te burles. – le reproche.

\- No lo hago – respondió – ni siquiera sabes lo lindo que eres.

Me beso otra vez, me beso tanto que sentía que mi corazón saldría de mi pecho, sentía todo mi cuerpo arder.

Sus manos frotaban mi pecho y acariciaban mi espalda, sin dejar en ningún momento de besarme. Entonces de la nada una de sus manos me agarro fuerte y la otra apretó mis tetillas. Contra mi voluntad, mi cuerpo se arqueo y solté un gemido hacia el cielo. Abrí mis ojos hacia la cara sorprendida de mi prometido. Estaba muy claro su nerviosismo, pude escuchar los agitados saltos de su corazón. Podía sentir también su excitación.

Para mi sorpresa el soltó un gruñido y me despojo de mi ropa. Me apretó contra el y se saco su camisola. Me beso otra vez, bajando hacia mi cuello con sus besos, sus manos masajeando amablemente mi excitación, sus besos comenzaros a bajar hasta llegar allí, justo al centro de mi ser.

\- ¿Qué pretendes Wólfram? – solté en un susurro, mi voz temblorosa.

Solo sonrió. Antes de sentir la calidez de su boca. Mi cuerpo ya no me obedecía, no podía controlarme, estaba a punto de estallar.

Pero el lo dejo, subiendo otra vez, buscando mis labios.

\- Yuuri... te amo tanto.

Lo tome y recosté sobre la cama, besándolo salvajemente, apretando todas las partes correctas siguiendo a mi instinto que me decía que era lo indicado, dejándome llevar con él. Escuchando sus suaves gemidos, sintiendo su corazón acelerado, viendo su rostro ruborizado. No sabía lo que hacía pero moví mis dedos hacia la pequeña abertura debajo de su centro, metí uno haciéndolo saltar de placer, lo moví suavemente en círculos deleitándome con la música en mis oídos, cuando metí el segundo dedo Wólfram jadeo.

\- Ya no mas... no mas... te ne... te necesito Yuuri!

Abrí mas sus piernas y me coloque entre ellas, busque su centro con mis manos y me abrí camino en el.

Wólfram se quejo y sus ojos se anegaron de lagrimas.

\- ¿estás bien Wolf?

Asintió.

\- ¿estás seguro? – no quería hacer algo mal, quería que él lo disfrutara.

Asintió otra vez.

\- Duele – dijo al fin – en verdad duele mucho... - vacilo – pero se siente tan bien.

Me movi, despacio, observando cada uno de sus gestos, cuando note su placer acelere cada vez mas, se sentía increíble, tan cálido, tan apretado, pronto comencé a sentir que ya no podía mas, asi que agarre su miembro y lo masaje acompasadamente, acomodándolo a mis envestidas.

Al fin explote en él, y él entre mis manos. Nunca vi nada más maravilloso que la cara de mi prometido cuando el placer exploto en ambos. Sin fuerzas me deje caer a su lado, de entre sus piernas brotaba todo lo que derrame dentro de él.

Tome sus manos y el se acomodo en mi pecho.

\- Debilucho... - dijo en un susurro – creo que debo buscarte otro apodo para cuando estemos en la cama.

\- Pues por mi perfecto – respondí entre risas – te he dicho millones de veces que no lo soy.

\- No te preocupes, ya lo he entendido.

El resto de la noche dormimos asi, abrazados y desnudos.

Cuando me desperté otra vez ya era de mañana. Alguien estaba tocando suavemente a la puerta de la habitación.

-majestad... oh majestad es hora de levantarse – la voz de Gunter llegaba desde el otro lado.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de arreglar algo del desastre de la cama, la puerta se abrió.

No solo estaba Gunter, también Gwendal y Conrad estaban allí.

Los ojos de mi consejero se abrieron enormes y luego se dejo caer al piso sollozando.

\- Mi majestad! Mi majestad ha caído en los enredos de ese príncipe egoísta y caprichoso.

Conrad tenía una cara divertida, que denotaba claramente que estaba aguantando las carcajadas.

Gwendal estaba completamente rojo y miraba hacia el piso.

\- Bueno, entonces ahora puedo arreglar el matrimonio.

Declaro el mayor de los hermanos saliendo de la habitación.

A mi lado Wólfram repentinamente consciente salto

-¡¿Queeee?!

Mientas en el suelo Gunter seguía sollozando.


End file.
